Baby Dudley Adventures!
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Ten drabbles showing different events that occurred in the early life of Dudley Vernon Dursley, before Harry arrived.
1. Drabble One

**Working in a nursery does help give an insight into how babies/toddlers behave so hopefully I have done Baby Dudley some justice.**

* * *

DRABBLE ONE: COOKIES

Dudley Vernon Dursley, all of sixteen months old, sat in his pale blue highchair, his wide blue eyes focussing onto his mother. Petunia Dursley, the bags under her eyes making her look older than her twenty four years, cracked eggs into a saucepan. Her eyes flickered to the sizzling bacon, frying in another pan, then over to her precious baby boy. Dudley was squirming in his highchair, dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt with a pair of striped white and black shorts, his feet bare. Fortunately the undersides of his feet were clean as she had carried him from his cot, downstairs to the kitchen table. She was notorious around Little Whinging for keeping a pristine home, and hopefully soon, the same could be said in relation to her child. Petunia flashed a megawatt smile at her son, cooing:

"I'm cooking Daddy's breakfast, cherub. Then I'll get you a banana. Would you like that? With apple sauce?"

Dudley nodded. "Yeah!"

Petunia's heart melted at the squeal, turning back to the stove to poke the bacon and continue frying the egg. Dudley smacked his lips as he stared around the open room. Sometimes, the television would be blaring in the background, but his father hadn't come downstairs yet so it was off, meaning Dudley had to amuse himself some other way. With his mother's main attention on the food, she missed the eagle eyed zeroing in on the plate of cookies that were situated on one of the counters near the kitchen table. The chocolate chip cookies were one of Vernon's favourite treats and Petunia felt it was her duty to provide her husband with a bit of relief after a tough Monday that he was apt to have, after relaxing on the weekend. The five cookies made Dudley drool, coating his chin and the front of his shirt. He reached out a chubby fist, but the cookies were too far away and his fist slammed onto the tray in defeat.

He gurgled, calling out "Mummy!", but his mother was currently serving up the food onto a plate and humming to herself, distracted. Dudley pouted, wanting the cookies so badly, but he needed his mother to give them to him!

Suddenly, his father shouted from upstairs, obviously requiring help from his mother. Turning off the stove, Petunia beamed brightly at her baby before nipping upstairs, leaving Dudley alone in the kitchen with the cookies. He fussed and kicked his little feet, mouth watering. There was only one way to get those cookies and it involved getting out of the highchair without falling to certain pain. In his developing mind, his mission was to grab the cookies and consume them, all before his parents came downstairs. Hands grabbing the loose straps, Dudley realised that he wasn't strapped in and his face lit up. Slowly, he let go of the straps and balancing his palms on the tray, he unsteadily rose to his feet, his toes wriggling on the seat of the highchair. The next few minutes were of him crawling on top of the tray and clumsily tumbling onto the kitchen table, sprawling in a heap on the patterned tablecloth. Tears sprung to his eyes, but the following wails would ensure his mother come rushing to help him and his venture for the cookies would be thwarted, so Dudley pushed on, keeping silent. He crawled across the table, pudgy fingers reaching out for the cookies as he neared the counter they were resting on.

"DUDDY! What are you doing?!"

Dudley jerked in shock, hands flying down to steady himself as he turned his head to face his parents. His mother, white with shock, was clasping the front of her apron whilst his father, tie askew, moved his eye line from his son to the cookies then back again.

Screwing up his eyes, Dudley burst into a loud fit of wailing, jabbing his finger in the direction of the cookies. Instantly, concern was washed away as Petunia hurried over and scooped him up into her arms.

"Aww, sweetie, did you want cookies? Because you've been such a good boy this morning, I'll let you have one, but you must be careful Duddy, don't go climbing the furniture. You might hurt yourself."

Dudley reached out for the cookies in impatience, in the process rubbing his drool stained shirt against his mother's immaculate apron. Petunia wrinkled her nose in distaste at the stain, but the disgust changed to happiness when she handed Dudley one of the cookies from the plate. He shoved it into his mouth, Petunia holding him securely and watching intently in case he choked. Vernon fixed his tie in the background, nodding proudly.

"Little tyke knows what he wants. Just for that, let him have another one, Pet."

His wife simpered, eyes welling up with happy tears at their adorable son. "Of course, dear."

As soon as the cookie was finished, Dudley was handed another one, which he shoved into his mouth. He crammed the cookie in between bites, then spewed out a mouthful of crumbs.

"More!"

He ended up sitting in his highchair, polishing off all of the cookies with delight as his mother bade his father farewell at the front door.


	2. Drabble Two

DRABBLE TWO: BATHTIME

"Come on Duddykins, bath time!"

"No!"

Petunia sighed, turning off the bath taps. Her son was behind her, sitting on the fluffy green bath mat. The mat clashed horribly with the décor she had chosen for the bathroom, but the mat that was typically used had been 'decorated' with mud by Dudley so the green one had made an appearance, much to her displeasure.

Dudley's chubby hands were wrapped around one of the race cars he had received for his first birthday and he was enthralled by the electric blue colour. The red car was broken, one of the wheels missing and the green car had seemingly been forgotten, shoved under his cot. He shook the race car and spun one of the wheels with his index finger, babbling to himself.

"Baby, you need a bath. I'll put duckie in with you. Yes?"

The car was tossed aside and Dudley held his hands out, making snatching gestures with his fingers. "Duckie! Want duckie!"

"I'll give you duckie if you get in the bath. Come on, sweetie."

"No bath! I want duckie! _Give me duckie!"_

"Duddy, you need to get in the bath. Be all clean."

"No, no! I want duckie! No water!"

"Baby, please. If you get in the bath, then you can have duckie and we'll go to the park."

"NO!"

She sighed, her resistance weakening against her sixteen month old. "Okay, if you have a bath, then you can have duckie, we can go to the park and you can have fish and chips tonight for dinner. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Good boy." Petunia smiled sweetly, holding her arms out. "Let's put you into the bath now."

She gently took hold of him and held him to her body, fingers whipping off his clothes and stripping him down to his nappy. Quickly, she folded his clothes up and put them aside as he clung onto her neck. Petunia then took off his nappy, keeping her eyes averted as she lifted him and placed him into the water, throwing the nappy into the bin. She crouched down beside the bath, handing him the yellow squeaky duck. He squeezed the duck, squealing with joy as Petunia started scrubbing her son's skin with a soap covered flannel.

Suddenly, she was splashed in the face with water, leaving her spluttering. Dudley swirled the water around himself, cheeky grin on his face.

"Duddy, did you just splash me?!"

He shook his head, giggling. His hand curled in the water, preparing to splash her again.

Petunia's shocked expression fizzled away as she tilted her head onto the side, sweet smile stretching her lips. "Okay baby, Mummy must have got herself wet. Let's get you washed."

She managed to wash his stomach, but another splash to the face was administered and Dudley's giggles reached shrieking pitch.

"Dudley! Don't splash Mummy!"

He continued to giggle and after five minutes, Petunia had more water on her than Dudley did. She sputtered, her blonde curls sticking to her head. Huffing, she plastered on a sickly sweet grin and mumbled:

"What a funny boy you are."


	3. Drabble Three

DRABBLE THREE: FATHER AND SON AT WORK

It was Grunnings's annual take your children to work day, and Vernon was preparing to take Dudley along with him. Last year, Petunia had deemed him too young to take along, but this year, the day fell upon her planned lunch with her friend Yvonne. So, instead of reeling in Mrs Figg to help out, they had decided that he had to take Dudley along with him. He placed Dudley into the car seat strapped into the back and after placing his briefcase onto his passenger seat, Vernon sat behind the wheel and turned on the engine. He drove to work, gaze slipping to the rear-view mirror to keep an eye on his son, who was keen in looking out of the car window at the outside world.

"You alright there, tyke?"

Dudley's eyes snapped to the dashboard. "Hungry."

"Hah, that's my boy. We'll go to the bakery before we get to work. Would you like a donut, son?"

"Yeah, yeah! And cookies!"

"Of course, little tyke." Vernon's lips twitched into a smile under his moustache. "You're a growing lad."

Dudley beamed as a few minutes later, their car pulled into a side street by the bakery. Turning off the engine, Vernon pulled himself out of the car, locking it and hurried into the bakery. As he ordered the treats, he constantly peered through the window at his car, checking to see that his son was safe. He was content in the car seat, so Vernon took his time coming back to the car, bag of sugary sweets in hand. He got into the car and placed the bar on top of his briefcase, before turning round to look at his son.

"Ready to go, Dudders?"

"Yeah! Daddy's work!"

"That's right. You're going to see me work today and how I deal with clients. Daddy has to do a lot of shouting at people so don't be scared, but I know you won't be. You're a Dursley, we don't get scared."

"I'm brave! I scare you! Rawwr!"

Vernon chuckled at his child's imagination as he pulled into the car park of Grunnings. He parked in his reserved space, smugly climbing out of his car so that his colleagues could see that he had arrived and how much higher up the career ladder he was. After collecting his briefcase and bag from the bakery, Vernon lifted Dudley out of the car seat and carried him into the building, locking the car behind him. He strode through to reception, speaking briskly to the woman behind the counter.

"Ah Shirley, hold my calls will you? I've got my son here and I want to get him sorted out."

Shirley nodded and offered a smile at the small bundle in the big man's arms. "This must be Dudley. Hello, I'm Shirley."

In response, Dudley blew a raspberry at her, then lashed out with his legs. "Daddy! Want donut!"

The receptionist blinked as Vernon chuckled and set his son down, wincing slightly at the soft blows to his chest. He opened up the bag of donuts, plucking one out and handed it over to his son. Dudley opened his mouth wide and sank his baby teeth into the soft dough. He chewed the mouthful, swallowed, then crammed more of the donut into his mouth. When it was all gone, he grinned, the sugar sticking to his lips.

"More! More!"

A huge belly laugh was accompanied with the patting of thick blond hair. "Bit later, Dudders, first Daddy needs to show you my office."

Vernon shoved the treats into his briefcase, carefully trying to avoid coating important documents with a sprinkling of sugar. He bent down low and picked his son up, twisting him round in the air so that he settled him on his shoulders. Dudley looped his pudgy arms around his father's neck as Vernon straightened up, waddling past the gawping receptionist and towards his office.

Once there, Vernon untangled his son from his body and put him down on the floor, before sitting behind his desk where he started to sort through the documents that were located in his briefcase, removing the bag of donuts and setting them aside. Dudley eyed up the open bag with greedy eyes, his hands making grabbing motions. With his young age, it was obvious that he wasn't the slightest bit interested in his dad's work and that his only desire was to cram the sweet sugary food into his mouth. Shuffling forward on his bottom, Dudley begged for more food.

"Daddy! Donuts! Donuts!"

Vernon glanced away from his paperwork down to his only child, eyes crinkling in joy at the gluttonous display. He chuckled and handed the bag down to Dudley, watching him as he pulled out a donut and bit down, jam squirting out and staining his lips.

"Oh Dudders, you do know how to get your own way! One day, my boy you'll be running this company, once I retire and I just know that you'll do me proud."


	4. Drabble Four

Drabble Four: Toddling Around

Anyone outside of the close-knit Dursley family could tell that their child was lazy. Spoilt rotten and overfed, the mutterings about his lack of mobility spread and some swore that the boy would struggle so much with walking that in a few years, he would be pushed around in a wheelchair, sweets stuffed into his mouth.

However, they hadn't counted on Dudley himself, who had decided in his developing mind that today was the day that he was going to conquer walking. He crawled yes, but he wanted to walk round like Mummy and Daddy. Like big people, even if he only toddled. Luckily, his mother seemed to sense her baby's urgency as she placed her hands under his outstretched arms and pulled him up, positioning herself behind him. She gently held his hands as she slowly moved his legs forward, helping him to balance when he became unsteady. Dudley babbled along to himself and Petunia beamed in triumph as only an hour later, her son was toddling around by himself.

Folding her arms, she smirked smugly. _'Take that Lily, my son is developing faster than your freaky spawn.'_

Little did she know that she would soon have the smirk wiped off of her face.

* * *

A couple of weeks after properly learning to walk, Dudley now had free reign of the house and using his endless time spent indoors with his mother to explore. He scurried about downstairs, peering into cupboards and looking up high in search of treats. Petunia would only turn her back for a moment before hearing her son toddle off in the opposite direction, despite her telling him to stay put. She thought it would be easy to catch up to him, but after almost tripping over her feet upon trying to stop Dudley, who had quickly veered off into another direction, Petunia realised that it was going to be hard work.

Throughout the day, she chased him around the house. His chubby little legs propelling him forward, Dudley evaded his mother by darting around the furniture and crawling under the kitchen table, giggling as his mother attempted to grab him.

Dudley stopped moving when the front door opened, his father returning home from work. Vernon stepped into the kitchen, a bundle of flesh crashing into his legs.

"DADDY!"

"Hey, little man." Dropping a quick kiss onto the top of his head, Vernon raised an eyebrow at his wife, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, unsavoury sweat patches under her arms and pristine hair loose and limp.

"Our little boy learned to walk today, Vernon. He loves it."


	5. Drabble Five

DRABBLE FIVE: BIG BOY

Dudley was big for his age. His parents wrote it off as baby fat, Vernon proud of his son's physical resemblance to himself. In his eyes, it was good to see the Dursley family tree being continued, their fondness for food upheld in the next generation. Dudley was so big for his age, however, that it meant his mother came across a problem far too much for her liking.

Her sweet little baby boy outgrew all his clothes within weeks.

In present day, Petunia was dashing around the kitchen, fretting about what she was going to do. Her darling son had a playdate in twenty minutes and none of his clothes fit him. The material stretched and tried to contain the wriggling mass of flesh, but the clothing always ripped and Petunia was left with her baby solely in a nappy, shreds of material littering her pristine floor.

As Dudley talked to himself on his playmat, Petunia stopped, fingers twisting. She didn't want to cancel the playdate, as connections were good. The family had to network in order to achieve goals in life. But her baby had no nice clothes left and she was running out of time! It was a disaster and Petunia automatically turned to spiteful thoughts in order to cheer herself up.

' _I bet Lily would never have this happen with her spawn. Then again, her spawn is the product of Potter, so their baby would never be as beautiful as mine."_

Dudley suddenly smashed his fists into his playmat and Petunia snapped her fingers in glee, an idea springing to mind.

Ten minutes late in arriving at the playdate, Petunia smoothed down her husband's checked shirt, nodding towards her son as he played with the material.

"He missed his Daddy so he wanted to wear his clothes."


	6. Drabble Six

DRABBLE SIX: DADDY'S SISTER

There was too much commotion for Dudley and he wailed in frustration. He had been enjoying playing peekaboo with his mother and being lavished with attention by both of his parents, but then the doorbell had rung and his parents had dismissed him instantly to speak their adult language, which Dudley couldn't understand. In the end, his father had gone off to the door and Dudley wished he was out of his playpen, that way he would be able to follow his dad to the door and see who dared to take away the attention.

The front door opened and Dudley heard his father talking to someone with a deep voice. The man in the hallway was loud and Dudley slammed his hand down onto one of his toy musical instruments to drown out the noise. He didn't want this loud man in the house, he wanted him to go away! Dudley, pulling a dramatic act, screwed his eyes up and prepared to wail. However before he could do, his father and the man stepped into the living room and Dudley opened his eyes wide, staring up at the stranger in fascination.

His father beamed. "Dudders, this is your Auntie Marge. She's Daddy's sister."

Dudley moved his eyes from his father to the man-woman. She was huge and looked a lot like his father. His eyes widened as suddenly he was scooped up into his Aunt's arms and squished against her large chest.

"Oh, Vernon, he's a fine little lad! I'm so proud to meet him at last! I now wish I hadn't spent the last two years dog-sitting in Majorca, my nephew is certainly a lovely Dursley specimen!"

Dudley looked round desperately for his mother. She had to save him from this beast!


	7. Drabble Seven

DRABBLE SEVEN: TOP DOG

Dudley didn't like playdates. Other children took all of the attention away from him and none of the grownups even did anything about it! He was forced to play with these other children and Dudley usually resorted to growling, his face set into a permanent scowl, to get the other child to back down.

One such playdate occurred on a Friday morning. Dudley's father had gone to work and his mother had decided to arrange a meeting with one of the affluent families who lived in Little Whinging. Petunia planned to gossip with Patricia over tea and fluffy scones whilst their two little boys played happily in the living room. She would praise her own family and make Patricia feel inferior to her, as her family could not live up to the Dursley standards.

The child that Dudley was playing with was named Adrian, and as soon as the boys' mothers had moved over to the kitchen area, Dudley decided that he would have to show this Adrian that he was in charge around the household and that any visitors would have to give him everything he wanted.

Stabbing a finger towards the ball that Adrian had brought along with him, Dudley cried: "Ball! Mine!"

His chunky hands snatched the ball clean from Adrian's small ones and as the other boy cried, Dudley stared at the multi-coloured ball in awe. Their mothers rushed over and it was at that moment that everything worked out in Dudley's favour. Adrian snatched his ball back from the bigger boy's hands and Dudley let out a gasp, looking up.

Patricia was narrowing her eyes down at her son. "Adrian! You don't snatch! Dudley was only looking at your ball! Oh dear!"

Petunia bent down and fussed over her own son, as Dudley squeezed out a few tears, a gleeful smile onto his face as he was given the ball back.


	8. Drabble Eight

DRABBLE EIGHT: NURSERY

If Dudley Dursley had been capable of understanding adult speech at his current age, he would have done his best to sway his parents away from the decision that they had made. If he had figured out their united plan to send him to nursery for a few hours twice a week to give his mother a rest before the plan was put into action, Dudley would have screamed his little lungs out until he was blue in the face. But leading up to his very first day of nursery, Dudley was entirely unaware that he would soon be separated from his mother and when he found out, he was not at all happy.

The staff at the nursery dreaded the days little Dudley came in. He'd be dropped off, kicking and screaming and no cuddles from the practitioners could soothe him. They'd eventually have to leave him to wail out his frustration to attend to the needs of other children, before strapping him into a chair for lunch and stopping the chubby hands from smashing down onto the served food in front of him.

After three weeks and not having settled, the practitioners were ready to voice their concerns to Dudley's parents. However once Dudley was through the door, it became apparent that he seemed like a different child. Not once did he cry or throw a tantrum, yet to their disappointment, all Dudley now did was sleep. He slept past all of the other children and had to be woken up after three and a half hours for tea, before curling up and falling back asleep.

The days continued and Dudley would curl up and drop off to sleep, babbling the word 'Nap!' every time one of the staff members tried to coax him into interacting with the other children. They'd ask him if he would like to play, but the same word kept falling out of his mouth.

One morning, one of the practitioners had had enough. She shook the sleeping child awake, Dudley's eyes bulging in alarm as he looked up at the frowning adult.

"Come on now, Dudley. Rise and shine, you can't sleep all day."

Eyes narrowed and a scream rose up as Dudley clamped his teeth around the woman's wrist and bit down. Upon releasing the skin, Dudley curled up and shut his eyes once again.


	9. Drabble Nine

DRABBLE NINE: PHOTO PAGEANT

All parents found their babies cute, even if their child was very chubby for their age and possessed a tendency for terrible tantrums. Such was the case of Dudley Dursley, who even at a young age, was viewed upon as 'not cute'. His cousin, who he had no idea existed, would be seen as cute due to his shock of black hair and bright green eyes, but to Vernon and Petunia, no child was cuter than their baby boy.

And in order to prove it, they hired a professional photographer to take photos of their son dressed in adorable outfits so that they could show off their precious spawn to the rest of their neighbourhood. It was such a momentous occasion that when the day arrived, they rolled out a shoddy red carpet from their door to the end of their drive to let all of their neighbours know how special the occasion was.

Vernon waited by the front door for the photographer to arrive, whilst Petunia put Dudley into his first outfit. A sailor uniform, cap balanced delicately over his blond curls, big round red lollipop shoved in his hand. Dudley squirmed in discomfort, sticking out his tongue to take a big lick of the treat in his grasp.

"No, no, honey." Petunia gently pulled Dudley's hand clutching the treat away from his tongue. "It's not for eating, the lollipop goes with the outfit!" She pinched his cheek, cooing: "You can have it afterwards, my Duddlewump."

Dudley set off into a fit of wails as he wanted the lollipop! However, Petunia persisted and once the photographer had arrived, led into the living room by a proud Vernon, ushered her over to their son. The photographer sat Dudley on one of the dining chairs placed in front of the fireplace, managed to get him to grin by pulling funny faces at him, then captured the moment with her camera.

As babies do, Dudley soon got irritable, but was calmed down when he was allowed to consume the lollipop. He gnawed on the sweet as his mother quickly changed him into the next outfit.

On and on it went, until it got to the fifth change of outfit and Dudley had had enough. His parents stood in the background, cooing and marvelling over their little model whilst the photographer wondered when she could leave this overwhelming and stuffy place. Dudley kicked his legs, yanking at the bonnet shielding his head and let loose an ear-piercing scream.

He wanted to have a nap and get the bonnet off of his head!


	10. Drabble Ten

DRABBLE TEN: NEW FRIENDS

Dudley was playing in the sandpit at the park, marvelling at an empty coke can that a group of teenagers had left behind from the night before. He peered inside the can, shook it a bit, before clamping his lips around the neck of the can. He was happily sucking on the can when he heard movement next to him. Dudley turned his head to see another boy of his age, dark hair, thin and dressed in colour clashing clothes looking grumpily at him.

The boy's eyes flickered to the can, then back onto Dudley, making the latter pull the can out of his mouth and clutch it to his chest.

"Mine!"

The other boy growled, crying: "Mine!"

"No, mine!" Dudley shook his head as the other boy went to grab the can, whining as they begun a tug of war between them. Overhead, their mothers met on a park bench and introduced themselves, although Janet Polkiss had heard plenty of Petunia Dursley's reputation around the neighbourhood.

The other boy wrenched hard on the can, causing Dudley to lose his grip and fall back onto the sand. The sand softened his landing, but Mummy was always there to comfort him, so he burst into his usual obnoxious wailing, waiting for Mummy to run over.

She did run over, another woman close behind her and as Dudley was pulled up into a sitting position, the other boy looked down at the can now in his hands. He contemplated for a moment, before looking back up and passing the can back over to Dudley, smiling.

After being dusted free of sand, Dudley took the can, mouth stretching into a goofy grin. This boy was nice to him and gave him back his belongings without a second thought.

"It's nice to see my Piers playing so well with your Dudley."

"Yes, I bet he's going to be the best of friends with my Duddikins."

 _Friends._ Dudley gave the can back to Piers, who giggled, before smacking the sand with his hand. Dudley giggled as well, the two boys dissolving into a sand fight.


End file.
